Three Nosy Wishes
by prae-333
Summary: Baby Beel decided to play a little game with his 'parents'. Oh, they're freaking out, alright.


Beelzebub belongs to Ryuhei Tamura.

* * *

"... -aster?"

He was kicking asses, alright. Bloody nose, bloody forehead, bloody fist... it was so damn bloody. For what reason again? He can't seem to recall. He _never_ recalls.

"... master?"

Woah, what? Did someone just call him master? That was definitely a new nickname... an odd one at that. He laughs mockingly though, being a sadistic monster he is, and looks around himself... those damn delinquents with their heads planted in the walls. Well, calling them 'delinquents' was rather a bit of a hypocrisy. Whatever.

"Young master!"

Wait.

This sounds _awfully_ like a horrible omen about to happen. Now that he think about it... wasn't there suppose to be a certain green-head called "young master" hanging around his shoulders? Woah, woah, WOAH. This is bad.

He looks rapidly 360 degrees, but no baby. NO FRICKIN' BABY.

Then it was heard... a laughter. It was positively Baby Beel's. But where the frick was he? All he saw was blood! This is the one time he regretted punching the shit out of everyone. He had exactly two options if he can't find the damn baby, and both involved a painful death: Electrocution or... Hilda.

Then he hears it again, this time, a desperate cry. He realizes electrocution was _by far_ the better way to go.

"YOUNG MASTER!"

And he was jolted awake with a slap to the face. "Huh? Oh, it was just a nightmare..." Oga groaned, half relieved. Then, the golden-haired woman clumps her fist full of his shirt and brought their faces dangerously close.

"I do not care about your little dreams, Oga. Where. Is. THE. YOUNG. MASTER?"

"...Wait."

What?

* * *

"Eh... Tatsumi, I can't believe you lost Baby Beel." Shut the hell up, stupid sister. Choke on that damn bread.

"Shut the hell up, Misaki. I didn't lose him, he obviously got lost himself." Crap. Shouldn't have said that.

"Oh... blaming the young master now, are you? Do you wish death, you damn fool?" And Hilda whips out her handy-dandy killer umbrella to his gulping throat. Oga's parents could only watch as an argument was surely to blow up at the dining table. Mrs. Oga scoots closer to Mr. Oga, putting a hand up to whisper into his ears.

"... Is this what teenagers are into these days? Using kinky little weapons and-"

"Mom! What the hell is wrong with you?!" The delinquent slams the table over-dramatically, snapping it in perfect halves. Misaki then cackles like the nasty witch Tatsumi thinks she is and his parents groaned disappointingly that another furniture is broken by their son's dangerous fists.

Hilda resigns her sword-slash-umbrella with a sigh. "... Thank you for the breakfast. Excuse me." The occupants at the table were left with slightly gaped mouths as the wet nurse leaves the room unusually sullen.

"... Tatsumi, I think Hilda's really sad this time."

The boy scoffs. "So? That's got nothin' to do with me. In fact, as long as that brat is gone, soon she'll be too."

A look of disgust adorns Misaki's face and his parents shake their heads disapprovingly.

"What?" Oga asks irritably.

"You've got no balls." They said together in sync.

Tatsumi stands up abruptly, kicks a broken half of the table to the other side of the room and stomps upstairs like a bad-tempered overgrown brat he was.

He's got balls, damn it. Damn them.

The brown-haired delinquent kicks his bedroom door with more force than necessary. "Damn it, Hilda! Let's go find Baby Be-" His outburst was left unfinished however, because Hilda was gone and his free window was evidence.

* * *

"Eh? Where's Hilda-san? And where is Baby Beel?! Aren't you supposed to be dead by now?!"

"Shut the hell up. One question at a time, Furuchin."

Maybe going to school right now wasn't a good idea, after all. Losing a demon baby was one thing but losing a demon woman was a whole 'nother. Where in the hell was he supposed to find them, anyways? And Furuchin raised a good point, why the hell wasn't he electrocuted to death yet? It was sure to make things a lot of a hell easier, though.

"... Wait. Don't tell me you divorced each other?!" OMG, if Furuichi says something with a exclamation mark again, Oga swears he will-

Woah, wait... what?

"The hell? We weren't married to begin with. I thought _you_ knew this."

"... Huh? Oh yeah. You guys were getting along so well lately, I completely forgot." Furuichi says bluntly and Oga stares ahead with a blank face. Getting along well lately, huh? Well, what the hell was he supposed to say to that? The pale-haired idiot continues, "... But, if you guys are mad at each other... NOW'S MY CHANCE WITH HILD-"

And a plant named Furuchin was firmly planted to the ground.

* * *

"Yo, Oga, where's the wifey?"

Shut up.

"Oga. What happened with the bride?"

Shut. Up.

"Dude, you got none from the wifey this morning?"

OMFrickin'G.

"Huh? Oga, your wife left with the baby or somethin'?"

ASDFUCKJKL;.

Man, Oga felt like a environmentalist right now. The 'red flowers' planted all around the school were a nice touch... in his opinion.

* * *

Despite everything, the riverbank was beautiful that day. Golden, with the touch of the parting sun and streams of mystic tears flow softly. The green grass, nothing of twinkling emerald eyes. A place of inescapable, divine fate.

But a sigh and it suddenly feels lonely.

* * *

"Hilda."

"Oga."

"What happened to finding Baby Beel?"

"What do you think I have been doing all day, you damn fool?"

"I meant together."

"..."

"It'll be faster, y'know. Then I don't have to worry about being electrocuted."

"... Fine."

She stands up stiffly, obviously been sitting too long on the grass. And he doesn't know how it had happened but she slips, with her delicate hand grabbing his rough ones. They fall in, of course, the river.

Oga almost wanted to yell out all kind of profanities to her. Almost.

But she suddenly laughs and the riverbank became something that much more of a fairy tale. The early stars flicker, stifling their acute laughter and the sun peeks with hesitance. The moon will soon appear but this moment, no being dared to miss. A soft wind blows and so does his mind. A laugh like magic and his heart is enchanted.

Oga almost wanted to reach out and enhance the spell. Almost.

"... Tatsumi?"

The devil from hell or a mystic fairy hidden from all, he still couldn't tell which. "... Why are you laughing?" He asks, without the usual malice, and stands up from shallow water.

"Can I not laugh... like a human for once?" Hilda puts the smooth back of her hand to her face, hiding the the blush and a gracioius smile. "... Although, it is rare I am able to laugh so freely without the young master. You are unbelievable, Tatsumi." She had whispered the last part, the words fluttering with the wind, but he had caught it.

_Shouldn't I be the one to say that?_ He would wonder. Oga reaches for Hilda's hand, the one hiding her fair face, and says directly, "You should laugh more often... not just for Baby Beel."

"... And why should I?" Hilda questions as she is pulled up to stand.

"So, you don't look like such a bitch all the time."

And his head was immediately bruised with a bump. "Ow! I wasn't done talking, you bitch!"

"Go ahead, damn fool. I'd like to hear more of what you have to say." Hilda crackles her knuckles threateningly, her menacing eyes daring him to speak.

"You look... nice or whatever, when you laugh." He mumbles.

"Nice?"

"Yeah... or beautiful or whatever."

A moment of awkward silence and they both blush, heat rising from their heated face. The sun is satisfied and finally departs. The stars no longer holding back laughter as they glisten ever so brightly, and the moon appears with a knowing smirk. Despite his mad blush, Oga holds his gaze on Hilda's diverting eyes and Hilda could only notice their still-linked hands. But she doesn't move and neither does he.

The awkward silence was no more as something else fills the atmosphere. Something... akin to, maybe, love.

* * *

"I knew it!" Furuichi whispered sharply behind the bush, Lamia on one side of him... holding a certain baby king. "Right, Baby Beel?"

"Aiduh!" Baby Beel shakes his head in agreement.

"I can't believe you abducted Beelze-sama just to follow and spy on these two!" Lamia scolded, "And I can't believe you want me to come up with an excuse for this?!"

"Oh, come on Lamia! Please do this for me, or I'll get murdered by both of them! I don't want to die yet!" Furuichi begs, bowing to her with no dignity whatsoever. "And you know how hard it was to follow them within 15 meters without being seen?!" The silver-haired boy exaggerates. Being the tsundere she is, the petite pink-head sighs.

"Fine, I'll say I came to check on Beelze-sama and took him back to the demon world because I thought he was sick or something." At this, Furuichi eyes sparkle, "BUT. If the truth comes out, I'll tell everyone you forced me to, got it?"

"That fine! Everybody already thinks I'm a lolicon, anyways!" Furuichi then laughs victoriously, Baby Beel joining him for no particular reason. "Anyways, now that I think about it... Oga, that bastard! Why the hell is he getting all the ladies, and especially Hilda-san?!" Furuichi glances once more to the scene where the couple was standing.

"I've never seen Hilda-sama so... cute before." Lamia murmurs in awe. "... Maybe she's really in love with Oga?"

"Aiduh!"

"Pfft! What are you guys talking about? There's no way a babe like Hilda-san is gonna fall for that-"

"That... what?"

Right then, Furuichi could see his life flash before his eyes. The devil himself had come for him, because right in front of him was Oga... who was a lot of yards away from them just a second earlier. Right beside Furuichi, Lamia squeaks, actually intimidated by Oga for the first time. How in the world did he see them and how did he approach them so fast?!

"Young master!" From behind Oga, Hilda runs melodramatically towards Baby Beel, hugging him with all her might. "Oh, young master! I will not let you out of my sight ever again!" A little commotion went on that night as Furuichi was being beaten to death for the millionth time by the brown-headed monster and Baby Beel being choked to death by the golden-lock woman's embrace.

Oga realizes he's returned to earth.

* * *

That night was like any other in the human world, Lamia would think, as she watches the precious people around her. Oga and Hilda never brought upon the subject and no one dared to ask about the event that took place that evening. She would secretly wish for it to be revealed one day, though... but for Beelze-sama's 'parents', it was the baby demon king's happiness that really mattered.

So Lamia could only smile a melancholic smile, looking at the little family before her.

* * *

Despite the torment and torture he felt moments earlier from the delinquent, Furuichi wishes for Oga's happiness. His pride was laying on the line after all, since Oga took his beloved Hilda, it was only normal that his best friend will take care of her. The silver-haired teen looks through bruised eyes at his stupid and violent best friend patting his "son's" head... and an image of a mumbling fool fills his mind when he sees Hilda from the side.

Oga and Hilda, huh? Furuichi stifles a laughter.

* * *

"Aiduh!" Baby Beel laughs joyfully, completely happy that his parents had played their first 'hide-and-seek' game with him.

His dearest parents... he wishes for their love to remain forevermore.

* * *

_On one magical day, three wishes, for a certain delinquent and his "wife" to realize their own happiness, was burdened upon the wise moon._


End file.
